Currently, many people enjoy a variety of contents using small portable terminals anytime and anywhere due to the development of digital technologies. Various peripheral devices for personal computing such as a personal computer (PC), keyboard, mouse, printer, and the like, are being used, and new devices will be developed.
In such a computing environment, the use of multimedia contents increases. A number of people enjoy video and music in the computing environment as well as mobile environment. Particularly, a desire to share contents with other people via mobile devices increases, in addition to individually enjoying multimedia contents. Accordingly, a variety of user created contents (UCC) websites are made, and sharing contents using a peer to peer (P2P) program becomes common.
However, it is not simple to transmit and store multimedia contents in a mobile environment. Particularly, when a user desires to acquire a song heard on the street, the user may acquire the song only when the user knows exact information about the song by searching for the song on the Internet, and the like.
Accordingly, a technology which may enable a user to conveniently and instantly acquire various types of multimedia contents and information associated with the contents anytime and anywhere in a mobile environment is needed.